Many individuals, e.g., many athletes, possess debilitating podiatric conditions, thus require the fabrication of prescription orthotics. However, many of the problems commonly encountered simply stem from inadequate conformance, control, stability, support and comfort. Here, the last, midsole, and/or insole of the article of footwear often proves deficient. Every individual has a different set of feet. The problem to be solved: How to accommodate individual differences and thus provide superior conformance, control, stability, support and comfort within mass produced articles of footwear?
Heretofore, there have been a number of attempted solutions to this problem which have enjoyed varied success. Obvious merits aside, some of the deficiencies of the prior art will be briefly addressed. As mentioned above, orthotics are sometimes required to correct debilitating podiatric conditions. For some individuals, there is no other practical alternative. However, orthotics take considerable time for a specialist to fabricate and are thus relatively expensive. They are neither a viable practical alternative, nor truly necessary for the general public. Moreover, many orthotic devices are rigid and do not permit adequate flexion of the arch or arches. Orthotics are seldom fixed within the article of footwear in a manner that would prevent their slipping about. Such movement and dislocation produces discomfort for the wearer and partially nullifies the corrective value of the orthotic. Furthermore, the insertion of an orthotic device will often change the conforming properties of the last of the article of footwear resulting in poor fit and discomfort.
Pre-formed insoles of various kinds accommodate a greater, or lesser number of individuals depending upon the incorporation of characteristic norms with respect to their design. However, as every individual has a different set of feet, a pre-formed insole will not accommodate every individual to the same degree.
There have been a number of attempts to introduce deformable, or elastomeric materials into the area of the midsole, or insole of an article of footwear so as to provide a "custom" fit for any given individual. The present invention would fall into this category. Some of the prior art has proven inadequate because of improper design, or application. For example, reference is made to foot supports which contain elastomeric material(s) which underlie the entire foot. In the practical application, this can induce serious biomechanical complications. Reference is also made to attempts which have introduced such quantities of elastomeric material(s), as to alter the foot's proper conformance with the last of the article of footwear
There have also been a number of ideas as to how to introduce and contain elastomeric material(s) within an article of footwear Many have thought to inject the material by various means, whereas others have thought to otherwise contain, or enclose the same. The procedures and methods associated with these attempts have for the most part been relatively complex, time consuming, expensive, or otherwise not amenable to mass production and use by the general public. In fact, it is believed that these shortcomings are responsible for the failure of the leading manufacturers of footwear to incorporate a personalized insert employing elastomeric material(s) within articles of footwear.
The same can be said with respect to attempts to stabilize the area of the ankles within articles of footwear. Some have thought to contain materials in solid, liquid, gaseous, or highly viscous form about the area of the ankles. Others have thought to inject like materials into this area by various means. In addition, some of these materials, e.g., various elastomers, have been injected in a liquid state, but then have set and cured into a solid. Skate and ski boot manufacturers have applied this technology with mixed results. However, the materials presently employed remain marginally suitable for these applications and the associated methods are relatively complex, time consuming, inconvenient, expensive, or otherwise not amenable to mass production and use by the general public.
Moreover, there have been relatively few successful attempts to introduce personalized lasts, heel counters, and/or ankle supports within articles of footwear. These attempts have likewise proven largely deficient or impractical. The present invention provides solutions to these and other problems